


It's a Great Morning

by Manatee_rex22



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Domestic Avengers, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, Lazy Mornings, Mild Language, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Natasha needs coffee, Post-Avengers (2012), Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Tony Stark Has A Heart, illusions to Sexy times, some explicit laguage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:34:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27193828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Manatee_rex22/pseuds/Manatee_rex22
Summary: Mornings with the Avengers is never the same, to be expected with a team of superheroes... but why is this one so great for Natasha?
Relationships: Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 57





	It's a Great Morning

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT own any of the characters in here! A friend on DeviantArt asked me to post one of my one-shots on this account, so enjoy!

Mornings at the Avengers Compound can be very interesting to the outside eye, why? Mornings are never the same for the Avengers who live (or spend the night) at the Compound, which makes a lot of sense... considering they are superheroes. Sometimes the team are able to get themselves out of bed at a decent hour and have a team breakfast, other times they don't get to bed until 5:00 in the morning and they sleep until Noon... and there is the fact that they all deal with nightmares from time to time and they can't get back to sleep for a few hours... or not at all.

Mornings vary for each member of the Avengers as well, even if they aren't saving the world. Sometimes Natasha, Steve, and Clint have SHIELD missions that take them across the International Date Line, and they don't get back to the Compound until late at night or really early in the morning. Tony also travels across the International Date Line from time-time for SI business, but he also tends to get deep into an inventing binge and refuses to come out of his workshop... and runs on pure stubbornness and a shit-ton of caffeine. Bucky is another story entirely, he tries to keep a regular sleep schedule since he's allowed to have one... but his nightmares are regular visitors and sometimes Bucky refuses to go back to sleep afterwards.

Today, Natasha had been woken up at 4:00 for a simple SHIELD mission, and returned at 7:45. The redhead was far too awake to go back to bed, so she opted to head to the kitchen for some more coffee, figuring that would keep her going for a while. Natasha yawned loudly as she stood by the coffee pot, waiting for it to brew her favorite blend while cracking a few joints that had locked up during her trip back to the Compound. Clint walked into the kitchen quietly, reaching into the far cupboard for a box of Shredded Wheat, the archer poured the cereal into his favorite bowl and added the milk.

"Morning, Natasha." Clint greeted

"Fuck you." Natasha said

Clint raised a brow for a moment, but ended up shrugging, he was use to Natasha being a little grumpy in the morning... everyone on the team knew that the famous Black Widow needed her coffee in the morning. The male grabbed a spoon and walked out of the kitchen, only to have Bruce to walk in next. The scientist opened the refrigerator, grabbed his fruit juice and got a clean glass from the drainer, he filled the glass quietly and put the juice away a moment later.

"Good morning." Bruce greeted

"Fuck you." Natasha responded

Bruce blinked in confusion at first, but once she saw the coffee pot filling with the strong scented brown liquid, he understood why Natasha was being so snippy. Bruce merely grabbed his glass of juice and left the kitchen. The coffee pot beeped a moment later and Natasha set about to pouring herself a steaming mug, the redhead took a long sip as Steve walked into the kitchen. The blond male walked over to Natasha with a smile and placed a kiss on the redhead's cheek gently.

"Good morning, Nat." Steve greeted

"Fuck me." Natasha replied

Steve straightened and looked down at his girlfriend with a raised brow in confusion, Natasha gave him a small smirk over the rim of her mug and raised a suggestive eyebrow. Steve smiled knowingly and took the mug away from Natasha gently and placed it on the counter.

"Yes ma'am." Steve purred

Three hours later...

Tony was seated at the kitchen table looking through some paperwork Pepper gave to him earlier, a steaming mug of coffee in front of him. The genius heard someone walk into the kitchen and grab a box of cereal, Tony looked up to see Natasha wearing her favorite black robe, a smile on her face, her hair in a messy braid, and love-bites on her neck that were healing.

"Morning, Catsuit." Tony greeted

"It's a great morning, Tony." Natasha replied, looking out the window


End file.
